Awakening
by DarkGirlRavenGrayson
Summary: Without a word, his cerulean eyes shut, blocking out the world he'd been dragged into. Nothing was what it seemed. One-shot.


**A/N**: A drabble. I was skimming through the interwebs and came across an idea to this from '_teentitansheadcanons_' on tumblr by japanrider42, number 2751, so I shaped things myself a bit and this was created. Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts. Reviews below. For fanfiction month in celebration for _teetitansheadcanons _**3000th ****headcanon. **Congrats, guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Headcanon based on japanrider42's idea.

* * *

><p><em>Awakening<em>

Robin looked out at the city from his perch, legs dangling off the side of the building as he chowed down on a slice of pizza. The Titans were on a rooftop, enjoying a well-deserved meal, gathered around each other as the sun set before them. It gave Jump a magical air about it as light bounced off each high-rise glass window and panel, the sky illuminating with a spectrum of colors ranging from deep purples to light orange and pink. The very sight was breathtaking.

"Great job today, team. We really earned that win," he told them all after finishing his slice. Starfire smiled beside her leader, joy evident on her face.

"Dear friend, I too agree that our victory over the Hive was sensational!" Starfire said happily, reaching over to hug his arm and giggle. Robin smiled down at her and laughed.

"Yeah, maybe 'cause for once BB actually did something useful," Cyborg joked, shooting a smirk at the changeling.

"Hey!" he called to his robot companion, leaping over Raven and Robin to cling to his back. "You know without me this team would fall apart," he said with a chuckle, the two fist pounding as they leaned over to grab more pizza. Robin looked over at Raven who sat on his other side when Starfire sat up straight again. She peered over as well, smile ever present.

"Friend Raven, you too are pleased, yes? You have been awfully quiet."

Raven glanced over at them, her legs folded as she balanced on the edge of the ridge gracefully. She raised an eyebrow. "It was super." Starfire seemed to take this answer as good enough as she reached back to snatch another pizza slice, engaging in conversation with the other boys eagerly.

Robin shot Raven a small smile when their gazes locked, and she gave him a small one in return, pulling a leg up to her chest and hugging it. Yes, everything was perfect.

A familiar beeping went off suddenly, pulling the Boy Wonder from the moment as he pulled his communicator out from his utility belt and flicked it open, looking down at it for the information he needed before snapping it shut. He swiftly stood on feet to report the information, only to be met with the others already up and ready to go, Starfire and Raven hovering at his sides, ready to fly. Robin grinned once more.

"Titans, go!"

* * *

><p>They appeared at the scene just as Mumbo was exiting the bank, large sack in hand one could only presume was filled with money. He stopped short when he saw the Titans before him.<p>

"End of the line, Mumbo. Hand over the money."

The magician glared at the Boy Wonder after he spoke to him, quickly changing his face to a smile though as he took out his wand and tapped the money, poofing it away. He held his white gloved hands up innocently, as if in surrender.

"Money? Why, whatever are you talking about?" the blue man cackled as long, colorful and tied together cloths shot out at the Titans from the glove's insides. Quickly, everyone managed to get out of the way. Before they could regroup and attack though, Mumbo swung his arms around to follow the teens, roping around Starfire and Beast Boy before they could move again. The two struggled against the bindings.

"When will you learn your magic isn't any good?" Raven hissed darkly to the villain, eyes glowing white as black aura sliced through her trapped friend's bindings.

As she helped them, Cyborg and Robin ran at Mumbo together, one throwing disks as the other shot his blaster. Mumbo smiled coolly at their approach, simply raising his wand between the two's attacks as he jumped back and out of the way. Cyborg's blue sonic canon changed to rainbow colors, rising up into the air and arching around Mumbo perfectly so not to touch the villain. Robin's disk, too, fell to the ground uselessly as lilies.

"Flowers, you are simply _too_ kind!" Mumbo insisted as he picked one up and bowed before trying to take off. Starfire flew in front of him, starbolts ready when he suddenly leaned back while he ran to limbo between her legs, wind picking up her skirt as he shot past. Starfire squeaked as she quickly recovered in tugging it down and keeping it that way, looking back and joining as the Titans continued to pursue him. Mumbo looked back to see them hot on his tail.

"Ah, you want an encore?" he said with a raise of an eyebrow, turning on a dime to face them once more. He cracked his knuckles. "Let's go out with a _bang_, I'd _hate_ to disappoint!"

Keeping to his word, Mumbo held nothing back. He sidestepped out of the way as Beast Boy charged at him as a rhino and made a pie appear, throwing it at the green animal when it turned and faced him. It landed on his horn and swiveled around on its' tip in the silver pan, only to explode seconds later and throw Beast Boy back, yelling as he went.

Mumbo swiveled around just as Cyborg came at him and waved his wand to the half robot man's legs, springs suddenly placed on the bottom of his legs just as he was readying a punch. Cyborg to yelled as he leapt over the magician unintentionally, flying high up through a third story window. Mumbo laughed.

"What a leap! Who's next?" he called, watching as Starfire and Raven flew at him together. The girls shot their black and green beams out at him, sure not to miss. Without warning, a pile of stuffed animal bunnies rose quickly that Mumbo stood upon, getting blasted into instead. Bunnies went flying and Mumbo teetered before jumping off the mountain of stuffed animals and to the road below.

"Nice try, girls, but nobody likes when ladies don't act proper!" the magician chided. "Presto changeo!" he called as he pointed his wand at the nearing two Titan girls, their outfits being replaced by girly summer dresses that suddenly began to constrict around their bodies, wrapping them up and causing them to both fall to the ground, struggling for breath.

"Hiiiiyah!" Robin cried as he leapt at Mumbo from behind when he was distracted with the girls, landing a hit with his bo-staff. He fell forward to the ground and coughed out, quickly rolling onto his back and leaping up out of the way as Robin tried to hit him once more.

"Well aren't you just ready to go, don't worry, I've saved the best for last as well," Mumbo smirked as he poofed Robin to be clamped to a spinning target wheel, watching him go around and around, the Boy Wonder wincing with gritted teeth. Finally, the magician stopped it when he was facing upright and pointed his wand straight at Robin's chest. Robin's masked eyes squinted down to the villain, spitting at him.

"You don't scare us, Mumbo. Give it up."

The magician's teeth clamped shut in frustration as he fumed, wiping the spit off his face swiftly as he dug the wand deeper against Robin's broad chest.

"Two can play hardball, Robin. Don't forget that!" Mumbo promised, silently now drawing his wand back before shoving it at his chest again, a light emitting from it and going into Robin. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened as he gasped, suddenly short of breath and going pale, his body fighting against the clamps on the wheel, but involuntarily. Mumbo's eyes widened beneath his mask as well, looking down at his wand before taking off in the other direction from the Titans, the magic disappearing from the scene with him. The wheel disappeared and Robin collapsed to the ground, shaking and breathing shallowly, curling up. His vision was fading and all he could hear were the far off voices of his teammates approaching him.

"What has happened to him? What has the Mumbo done!?"

"It must have been a spell, I can't sense the exact nature of it. But it was deadly."

"Robin, stay with us man! You gotta breath."

"Robin, please! Friend Raven, do something!"

"My powers combined with his could be lethal, I can't chance it." Panic rose from her normally calm voice. Robin wished he could sooth it and reassure her he'd be fine, but he found his voice fading.

"Dude, wake up! You've gotta wake up! Robin! _Robin_!"

"Richard!"

The unfamiliar voice cried out to him and he gasped, eyes jolting wide open as he tensed, practically choking almost as shock overcame his body. Alarms were going off, monitors screeched unforgivingly–from where though he could not see, and running footsteps approached. The Titans must have figured out a solution from his sudden attack. He opened his mouth to speak and ask, but found no words could be formed. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"This is a miracle, I'd never thought I'd be back in this room again. Name?"

"Richard John Grayson."

"Report."

"Patient showed signs of new brain activity and has been awake and alert as of two minutes ago. Brain functions are up and running more fluidly, though we don't know at what levels yet, and we've informed the emergency contact of the situation," a female voice said.

Panic surged through Robin. How did they know his real name? His identity? He tried to move but found himself feeling a resistance. He glanced weakly down at his hands to see tubes in them and his arms. The panic in him swelled when he looked up, a bright light blinding him. Realization hit him as hard in the face as the light did.

His mask was gone. No… no!

Without warning to whoever else was in the room with him, Robin began to lash out, pulling at the resistance that kept him down, shifting the wires rapidly so a few of the stands they were connected to fell over to the floor. If he couldn't find his voice to demand answers from the voices, he'd grab their attention by force. He wasn't about to take having his identity compromised and being taken from the team lying down.

"Don't let him harm himself!"

Suddenly hands could be felt on either side of his body, trying to pin his thrashing body down as he yelled. Anger and confusion consumed him, and the more these people attempted to force him down, the harder he fought back to stay up. He saw quickly though they he hardly had energy, his weak body being overcome by the hands that pinned his arms back down. The beeping monitors that had spiked quieted once more as things calmed. His breath evened out.

One of the hands touched his own softly now and he turned his head weakly to the side to face the new presence, coming face-to-face with a middle aged woman. She was dressed in a standard nurse uniform, and behind her stood a man in a white lab coat. Robin's expression darkened.

"Please stay calm dear, it's in your best interest," the woman said softly, taking her hand off his as she saw the agitation in his eyes. The man behind her spoke up.

"Tell us your name, boy."

His name? They already seemed to know his true name, but he never went by that. Was this a test? Who was this guy? After a few more long silent moments of contemplation, Robin parted his lips and managed out in a soft whisper, "Robin."

The man jotted this down and glanced to the nurse, who shook her head, She looked back to Robin and he watched her, trying to read her actions. For some reason, he couldn't. Before she or the man could speak again, Robin spoke again, slowly finding his voice.

"My team… take me to… them…"

The woman frowned, eyebrows scrunching together. "What team? Dear… you haven't been around anyone technically speaking for almost two years…" she told him, eyes trying to show a smidge of comfort. "You've been in a coma, ever since the night your parents died… I'm so sorry."

Reality slowly set in for him as he let that idea seep into his mind. She had to be lying; this had to be a trick. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized the validity of it. He recalled it, but only vaguely, the night his parents had died. The circus tent, the crowd, the animals, the tricks, the fall… all of it hit him like a ton of bricks, making it harder for him to breath. His heart began to race as his mind went off, continuing the thought. If he'd gone into a coma as she'd stated after the shock from seeing his parents' fall, then everything… the Titans…

'_Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven…'_

None of it – none of them, had been real. The life he'd been in and created himself wasn't real. It'd been a coping mechanism, if that, and that'd been it.

He didn't even notice when the room was left empty of people, and he didn't care. His hands weakly clenched on the sheets in the hospital bed around him as pain filled his chest cavity, drowning him. Not only was he without parents, but he was now also without his friends. He was completely and utterly alone. Without a word, his cerulean eyes shut, blocking out the world he'd been dragged into, and allowed a single tear to fall from his eye and trickle down his cheek. Nothing was what it had seemed.

It'd be better if he'd never woken up.

_The End_

I decided to run with this small idea and do something different than my usual. Did it work? Please let me know below in a review. Thank you everyone.

_**DarkGirlRavenGrayson**_


End file.
